


Nape.

by doctorkaitlyn



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory can't help but stare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nape.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted on ff.net in October of 2011. Drabbles are fun!

Rory can't help but stare. He knows that he should _really_ be paying attention to the Doctor, who is standing in front of the TARDIS' video screen and wildly babbling about whatever it's showing, but Rory is too transfixed by the Doctor's neck; or, more specifically, the nape of his neck. The skin there is incredibly pale, even paler than the rest of the Doctor and there's this little trail of teeny brown hairs that accentuate the two bumps of his spinal column that show above his jacket. When the Doctor ducks his head down, flicking at switches, one more bump is revealed and Rory swallows heavily, eyes still fixated on that one spot. He doesn't think that anyone's ever touched it; it just looks too pure. Before he even realizes it, he's leaning forward, lips ready to touch that patch of skin for the very first time but it is that exact moment that the Doctor chooses to spin around, grinning like a child at Christmas and not at all alarmed that Rory is standing mere inches from him.

"Come, Rory! We have one hour to save the entire universe, starting... now." With that, the Doctor is off running and for once in his life, Rory is actually happy to be doing the same because, at least for one hour, he won't be completely enraptured by, of all things, the nape of the Doctor's neck.


End file.
